


[櫂x莲x盖亚尔]少年与恶魔们

by featheron



Series: DEAR MY FЯIEND [3]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featheron/pseuds/featheron
Relationships: Kai Toshiki/Olivier Gaillard, Kai Toshiki/Suzugamori Ren
Series: DEAR MY FЯIEND [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846249
Kudos: 2





	[櫂x莲x盖亚尔]少年与恶魔们

“櫂俊树？”

盖亚尔是从他仰慕的人口中第一次听到男人的名字的。虽然曾经从别人那里听说过这个人很强，但他一直没什么实感，也从未想过会有一天会因为某件关系到世界存亡的事与他交汇。但对于盖亚尔仰慕的人来说，整个世界似乎都是因为他而存在的。

对方羞涩地笑了笑，用有点忧伤的眼神望着盖亚尔。

“我不能把他牵扯进来，所以才找了你们，对不起，把你卷进这样的事里。”

但盖亚尔觉得没什么，他甚至很高兴，因为自己是在守护重要的人。很可惜，对方重要的人并不是自己，他隐隐约约觉得遗憾。

所以当盖亚尔发现櫂俊树的秘密时，瞬间受到了如同被业火灼烧的冲击。

***

那是他刚搬到日本的时候，因为吃不惯日本的东西，盖亚尔常去城里百货店的进口商食品柜台买调味料。决定食物味道最重要的东西是调味料，就算同样的东西，欧洲和日本卖的也有微妙的不同。从小艰苦的生活让他养成了节约的习惯，但毕竟口味也是从小养成的。虽然加上了国际运费以后这里调味料的价格几乎是法国本地的两倍，盖亚尔犹豫着还是买了。

结果走出百货店的时候，他意外发现店铺旁边的高级咖啡馆里有个熟悉的身影。

“櫂俊树？”

那是个穿着朴素的立领白衬衫的男人，有着好像漂染过的淡棕色头发。他纤细的背笔直地靠在椅子上，身后的椅背上搭着他常穿的黑色风衣。男人的容貌在日本人里非常醒目，如果说自己仰慕的人是因为脸对他一见钟情，盖亚尔也不会觉得奇怪。他背对着窗户望着咖啡馆门口，所以没有注意到自己。

在等人吗？

他本能地想到了自己仰慕的那个人。

少年有着和自己相仿的身材，唯一不同的是他少女般的面容比盖亚尔更加给人亲切的印象。或许是曾经背负着整个世界的重担，他身上有着温柔又沉稳的气质，这点有别于普通少年。

先导爱知，这是盖亚尔深深憧憬的人，就连念出他的名字都能带给自己平静。但很可惜，他的视线总是投诸在櫂身上。

明明是个为了自己的欲望连世界都不管不顾的男人，爱知却总是一次又一次想要拯救他，这点最让盖亚尔疑惑。有一天他忍不住把内心中的疑惑说出口，对方却温柔地笑了。

“因为我喜欢櫂君啊。”

他这么回答。

爱知一次都没有隐瞒过他和櫂的关系。来到日本后，他很积极地带自己到处观光，不知道为什么偶尔也会拉上櫂。光是看到他两十指相扣的画面，盖亚尔就差不多明白了，自己已经没机会了。

原来是在约会啊……

盖亚尔用自己都没察觉的妒意慢慢的口气在内心中对自己说。他稍稍抓紧了手里的袋子，转身走到了街角的阴影处。虽然里面的人注意不到这个方向，他却能看见对方。

这样的自己好像偷窥狂一样，他自嘲了一句。

但是他很想知道爱知和櫂独处的时候是什么表情。就算那样的表情不会留给自己，他也想收藏起来。

只是过了很短的时间，盖亚尔就注意到櫂等的人来了。来人和櫂挥挥手，对方就站起身，拿着账单走向柜台方向。估计是因为对方有什么事来晚了，所以櫂在这里消磨时间。

两人亲密地一起走出咖啡馆，因为两人身高很接近，穿着款式相仿的黑色风衣，看起来特别引人注目。

谁都看得出，那并不是爱知。

是盖亚尔也认识的人，雀森莲。

就算在LinkJoker引发的事件之前，盖亚尔也知道雀森莲这个人。作为日本最强的vanguard fighter之一，他向来被欧洲这边的圈内人士关注。从本人口中得知最初爱知曾劝诱他加入四骑士时，盖亚尔还想过如果他同意的话，或许就没有自己的机会了。按理说他和爱知应该是非常熟悉的朋友，也一定比自己更加了解爱知和櫂的羁绊，可为什么……

两人走路时贴得非常近，无论怎么看那都不是朋友——哪怕是挚友该有的距离。或许是穿着便服，今天的櫂身上飘着某种与平日不同，仿佛大人一样的气息。

刚走出咖啡馆，莲就环住了櫂的胳膊，他在櫂耳边说了什么，对方只是皱着眉头，却没有反驳。他们沿着街道开始朝远处走去，盖亚尔毫不犹豫地跟了上去。

——不可原谅！

“竟然……背着爱知桑……出轨……不可原谅！”

可能是因为太过激动的关系，他并没发现不知不觉中自己已经暴露了。当一路跟踪两人来到附近的地下停车场时，盖亚尔忽然发现自己找不到目标的身影了。他刚回过头，就发现櫂和莲正在背后看着自己。

“……你们。”

他有些惶恐地想为这次“偶遇”编个理由，莲就笑着打断了他的话。

“HiHi，青色的小老鼠。要一起来玩吗？”

另一边，櫂什么话都没说，只是用恐怖的眼神看着他。

“不要告诉爱知。”

“哼，你以为我会听你的吗？”

他扬起眉毛，努力用气势压倒对方。

“爱知桑那么爱你，你却背着他和雀森莲一起。”

他指着莲，莲也指着自己。

“哎，但我和櫂先认识的，要背着也是櫂背着我跟爱知交往。”

莲毫无紧张感地插了一句，櫂眯起眼睛。

“那都是过去的事了。”

櫂捂住莲的嘴，强迫话题重新回到正轨。

“我和爱知的事，还有和莲的事都与你没关系。如果你把今天看到的东西告诉爱知，他会很惊讶，但不可能不原谅我。所以就算你说了，也只是让他白白伤心而已。”

“你、你就对自己那么有自信吗？”

“不是对我自信，是对爱知。就算我一次又一次让世界面临破灭，爱知也没有责怪过我。跟这个比起来，现在你看的的情况简直微不足道。所以你还想告诉他、让他伤心吗？”

櫂笑了，那个笑脸完全是电视剧中的恶人。盖亚尔想，爱知果然被这个人骗了。

“我要把你的真面目告诉爱知桑……”

于是櫂笑得更愉快了。

“那么只好这样了，莲。”

“三个人一起吗，我OK呢。”

莲非常开心地拍着手。虽然不知道他是什么意思，盖亚尔感到不妙，正忍不住后退的时候，手被莲抓住了。

“一起玩吧，小老鼠。”

地下车库里没有路人，他来不及呼喊就被带上莲的车，三个人一起并排坐在车后座。这是一辆在欧洲都很少见的华丽商务车，因为设计的关系从后座方向根本看不见司机。这样盖亚尔就不由感到恐惧了。但他被夹在櫂和莲中间，伸手也够不到门把手，完全形成了被围困的最恶状态。唯一值得庆幸的是他们没蒙住自己的眼睛，这样至少不用担心被扔在荒郊野外灭口了。

在盖亚尔越想越离谱的时候车停下了，司机为他们打开车门。他这才注意到眼前是某家酒店华丽的正门。

难道櫂想找个安静的地方慢慢与自己谈判吗？

走在高级酒店厚重的红地毯上，他呼吸着酒店里带着清爽香味的空气取回了部分冷静。不过事后回想起来，他就觉得当时无论跳车也好，呼喊也好，在被带进房间之前他应该做些什么。

櫂用ID卡打开了酒店的房门，里面是个和盖亚尔无缘的华丽世界。波斯地毯、樱桃木吧台，墙壁上贴着丝绸壁纸，空中垂着水晶串起的吊灯，宽敞的会客室正中是泛着皮革光泽的三人沙发组。至于卧室则在更里面的地方，从门口完全看不见里面。

一关上门，櫂就变成另一个人。

他强硬地把盖亚尔带进卧室里，直接抓住他的外套把他抛上床。

宽敞的床就算睡上三个人也不觉得拥挤，盖亚尔落在床中间，一瞬间有种落进羽毛堆、后背被吸住的感觉。他睁开眼，发现对着窗的天花板上镶着镜子，正映照出满脸惊讶的自己，接着，从两边爬上了另外的人。

櫂用他修长的手指解开了盖亚尔的外套扣子，他本能地想要推开櫂的手，却被抓住。床实在太柔软了，阻碍了他逃跑的动作。

櫂轻吻着盖亚尔手指上的作为先导爱知四骑士证明的戒指，压在他身上。

“你……你在干什么？！”

太超越了，事态完全超出了盖亚尔的预测，他甚至暂时失去了思考能力。

这个人……这两个人……究竟想做什么？！

櫂用他惯常的那种仿佛讥讽的笑容凝视着盖亚尔，低下了头。

“封住你的嘴。”

被櫂捏住脸颊，盖亚尔不得不张开嘴。櫂的舌头探了进来，像是在宣告自己所有权般强硬地侵略盖亚尔的口腔。盖亚尔从来没有体会过这种感觉，仿佛连身体最内侧的神经都被染上了櫂的病毒。

不管如何挣扎都逃不掉，櫂压住盖亚尔的身体切实让他感受到人与人体格的差异。他有人有余地变化着角度吸吮着盖亚尔的舌头。盖亚尔挣扎了一会，就觉得快要晕眩了。

“真可爱，盖亚尔君都不懂用鼻子呼吸。”

莲说着，从盖亚尔的裤子里抽出衬衫下摆，把手伸了进去。

“唔……”

莲的手指灵活地拨弄着盖亚尔胸口的突起，他弓起背想要逃脱，莲却相反加大了力度，从最初的抚摸变成挤压。直到这时候他才知道原来就算男人也会有感觉。

无法忍耐地，泪水从盖亚尔眼眶中落下。结束了deep kiss的櫂抬起头，惊讶地咕哝了一句，“怎么刚开始就哭了”。听到这话盖亚尔屈辱地用手遮住了眼睛。

“对这个孩子温柔点，櫂。”

莲凑上盖亚尔的脸颊，他深处鲜艳的舌头，反复舔舐着盖亚尔的泪迹。

就这样他被两个经验丰富又完全没有人类基本廉耻心的恶魔夺走了某些很重要的的东西。他被用舌头、用牙齿、用手指翻弄遍全身，直到他发出了连自己都无法想象的柔软喘息声，櫂才分开他的双腿，从后面朝他体内打入了灼热的楔子。

“啊！”

他咬着枕头，发出了含糊的呻吟。但如果这时候谁问他，你觉得痛吗？他却不能肯定这种感觉是什么了。仿佛那疼痛本身也化作了具有刺激性的某种毒药。

但那样还没有结束，不光是后面的第一次，连前面也被夺走了。盖亚尔从来不知道原来要让人快乐的方法有那么多，大概因为这里有三个人。

把盖亚尔玩到再也抬不起一根手指之后恶魔们放开了他。在他身边还没有满足的櫂和莲拥抱在一起，开始了真正的大人游戏。盖亚尔小心底蜷缩起身体，努力让自己和身边的两人拉开距离。他捂住耳朵，为了让自己不要听耳边混杂的喘息声。但摸到自己耳垂上被两人弄出来的牙印时，他又忍不住开始小声抽泣了。

“如何，你还想去告诉爱知吗？现在连我们也做过了，你已经是共犯了。”

一边抱着莲，櫂一边地朝盖亚尔的方向投去挑衅的话语。

“恶……魔……”

“如果我是恶魔，和恶魔做过的你是什么呢，堕天使吗？”

***  
本以为只是一次性的关系，意外却持续了下去。最近就算没有莲，盖亚尔也会去找櫂了。

櫂的家很大，或许是因为盖亚尔从小都和孤儿院的孩子们挤在一起，他很惊讶地想，一个人住在这里实在显得太空旷了。

大概正因如此櫂才会那么执着地要从别人身上获得温暖。

关于櫂的过去，大半都是莲告诉他的。说不定莲已经敏锐地察觉到盖亚尔心中对爱知的负罪感，以及不断膨胀的对櫂的好奇心。所以他才主动地把以前的事告诉他。这个人虽然看起来好像什么都不在意，却意外地擅长把握人心。

“因为櫂呢，是个怕寂寞的家伙，所以才忍不住对你出手吧。”

“櫂没有家人哦”，从莲口中传来这样的话，他突然感到一阵悸动。

原来如此，这个人和我一样。

但细节上还是有不一样的地方，决定性的不同。在盖亚尔失去了家族后他得到了孤儿院里新的家人的爱，虽然不能填补失去至亲的痛苦，至少他不是一个人在默默哭泣。可櫂仍然还是一个人。

在这个空旷到令人心生恐惧的家里，櫂每天都在想什么呢？

这么想着的时候他就觉得自己说不定已经陷进去了。

怎么办呢，要维系这段危险的关系，还是趁爱知发现前从櫂身边逃离？櫂不会挽留他，莲也不会给他建议。

从头到尾没有人在意盖亚尔的心情。

怎么办才好呢？

他打开冰箱门，冰箱内部的光照亮了他的脸，却没有照亮盖亚尔显得越来越惨淡的未来之路。

背后传来了声音。

“你上次做的那个意大利饺子，我试着用本地食材做了一次，爱知也说很好吃。”

櫂的声音里带着一丝丝得意，最近他已经能分辨出櫂看似没有波动的声音里微妙的感情变化了。

“哦，用的什么食材呢？”


End file.
